


Howie Snaps

by FrickingKaos



Series: AC Forum Challenges [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Comedy, Dramedy, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Howie is fed up with a lot and finally stands up for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

"So why are we having a meeting the day before the fourth of July? We are flying to London in a few days anyways." 

"Kevin wants to go over some things beforehand. Its nothing big." 

 

Kevin. Ever since he came back I would see so many people congratulating him.....welcoming him back to the group as if he were the prodigal son coming to the Promised Land. 

I am important too, I'm sure. However ever since we began this little group, Its always been Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick. Then people were noticing I actually existed. Um, Hi.....I may be short and Puerto Rican but I exist damn it. I can do more than wink and sleep you know. 

"So how do you feel about Kev?" Nick asked, turning to me as we walked towards the place everybody was meeting. I stopped, a bewildered look on my face. Up until then, I hadn't thought of it. Wiping sweat from my face...I suddenly felt suffocated. Los Angeles was in the middle of a bad heat wave. Thank goodness we were going to England, it rains most of the time there anyway. 

"Um, D? You okay there?" Nick insisted, waving his fingers in front of my face. What is up with his hand? That kid has weirdly shaped fingers but for some reason the fans love it. What do I have? Nothing. He gets all the attention without even trying, I had to work at it for almost 20 years. 

"I'm just hungry. Missed breakfast." 

"We don't have time to stop, D." 

Nick looked as if he didn't bother to shower or brush his hair today, it was just laying everywhere and it looked greasy, he had a day's worth of stubble as well. How our fans find this attractive is beyond my imagination. 

"So have you written any songs? I've got some awesome stuff I've been working on, I can't wait for you to hear-" Nick prattled on. 

I stopped listening and wished he would just shut up. I tried to concentrate on something else but his voice drowned it out, eating me away inside. It seemed to get hotter as we walked even though it was only a few minutes. I couldn't wait to get into the air conditioned conference room. 

However, we weren't lucky. The AC was broken and it was sweltering. 

"It's hot as balls in here." AJ commented, propping his feet up on the table until I glared at him. My head was pounding as the minutes passed. It was as if all of their voices were drowning me out. 

"Where is Kevin? I thought he was coming!" Nick said, disappointed. Out of all of us, I think he and AJ were the most excited to see him come back. Me? I'm losing almost all the solos I gained when he left. If Kevin had come to me when he returned, I'd have said no way. 

No way in hell. 

 

I spied a box of doughnuts on the table and there was only two left, a plain and a Boston creme. I snatched the chocolate one before Nick could get to it, grinning at his disappointment. Dorough one, Carter zero. 

I practically snickered to myself, setting my prize on a paper napkin in front of me, watching Brian tearing his napkin up. I always get annoyed by this, he makes such a mess. 

I heard them go back to talking about Kevin coming back and how great it would be to have a five part harmony again. Blame Brian for that, Kevin came to him first. The cousins would always stick together. As the meeting went on, I eyed them all and waited for my turn to speak but it never came. I was tired of being overlooked. Even Nick was allowed to chime in. 

 

"Okay guys. See you in a day or two in London, you all have the address to our house where we're all living." 

I didn't know who said this, but I was so annoyed I ignored it.....trying not to think about my headache. It felt like the heat was screwing with me. 

"Wait..." I said, and they all looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up, Howie?" Brian asked. I had noticed that the doughnut sitting in front of me was now missing. The last doughnut. I hadn't eaten before I left the house and my stomach was echoing in my head, growling crazily. 

"My doughnut is gone." I said softly. There was nothing left but crumbs, staring me in the face and mocking me. The guys just raised their eyebrows and continued ignoring me which pissed me off further. 

"Okay, so what about this producer?" 

"I said my doughnut is missing." I repeated. They all looked up at me again. 

"We get that, D. What's the point?" AJ scoffed, putting up his feet again. 

"Someone ate my breakfast. I'm hungry!" I said, half shouting. Nick seemed to be thoroughly ignoring the conversation by taking out his phone and playing with it. 

I bet it was him, he looks guilty. 

"Howie, can't it wait? This is important." Brian pointed out. I stood up and slammed my hand on the table, I'd had enough of being ignored for so long. 

"NO. I am sick and tired of this. You guys talking over me.....and now someone ate my goddamn doughnut." I hissed. AJ took out his phone and I walked over, snatching it away.

"What gives?" 

"You are NOT making a bomb video right now. You're going to listen." I said, putting his phone in his pocket. I walked up to Nick and took his as well. He pouted at me. I don't know how he can always make himself look so pitiful, he thinks he's being cute but it's annoying as hell. He's almost 32 and he still acts like a child. 

"Okay, what is this about?" Brian asked as I closed the door to the conference room and locked it, leaving just the three of us inside. 

"I am not leaving until one of you confesses to taking my breakfast." 

"Well it wasn't me." Brian said, sitting down next to Nick. AJ shrugged and I circled the table, pacing.

"One of you ate it." 

I could practically see Nick squirming in his chair, which he usually did when he was hiding something.

"Nick, just tell him you took it so we can leave." Brian reasoned. He and Nick exchanged looks. It was so weird hearing him call Nick by his name and not Frack. I'd gotten so used to them that I didn't realize they'd drifted apart. We were all older now and had changed whether we liked to admit it or not. 

It was then that I felt very stupid for being angry over Kevin. 

"Guys, I'm sorry. I've just been feeling crazy over this Kevin thing. I was afraid I would get pushed away again like before." I said suddenly. Once again they all looked up, but this time it was with concern.

"Howie, we appreciate you. You're not gonna get treated like that, I think you're really talented. We wrote that song for your album, remember?" Nick piped up. 

I knew I liked that kid.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. I gave him back his phone and he pocketed it.

"You should have said something sooner, Howie. I think Kevin coming back is great, but it doesn't mean we or the fans are forgetting you. You're always gonna be a important part of the group to us." AJ said. 

"If I give this back no bomb video. At least not until after we leave." 

"Deal." 

I gave the phone back and we left the boardroom because it was so hot out. As Nick and I walked we detoured. 

"What happened, Nick?" 

"We are going to the doughnut shop over here." he said calmly.

"Why?" 

"I ate your breakfast. Sorry, I was really hungry."

"I'll keeeel you!" 

I ran after him, chasing him down the street as we laughed.

So much for him eating healthy, huh?


End file.
